


Except For The Scars I Have Ignored

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Bea tries to keep her team's spirits up after a loss at the Champion's Cup, but her two Machamps have other ideas: they're sick of losing, and they're ready to make some changes around here, whether Bea likes them or not. Commission for simo09
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Except For The Scars I Have Ignored

"We'll get it next time, I know it." Bea tried to be upbeat about another Champion's Cup defeat, another failure to get a big win. She was hopeful that her Pokemon wouldn't take the defeat too hard, hopeful for the idea that it would all work out in the end. but her Pokemon kept hearing that, and they were getting utterly sick of hearing it. Bea was doing her best to keep positive, to take defeat as a learning experience. A healthy dojo attitude to take, something she hoped would make her team feel better about what had gone down and be ready for a chance at something better in the future. Most of her Pokemon were determined, listening clearly and ready to do what they could.

But her two star Machamps were having none of it.

The burly, four-armed Pokemon had definitely always been the meatheads of her team, a pair of jocks who were aggressive and unable to take one on the chin, stubborn pride always proving their undoing no matter how reasonable their trainer tried to be. To them, fighting wans't about self-improvement or trying, it was about winning, and with the long training hours they had put in with Bea to finally help push her over the top to champion of Galar, so that they could puff their chests up and act as Pokemon of the champion herself. Bea had just blown a shot at that again, and they had simply had enough.

"We just have to keep training and commit to getting better. That will take us all the way, we just have to be ready for it. Let's commit to getting even stronger, and we'll show everyone what we're capable of. We did our best; now we get better." Certain of herself and prepared to do her part, Bea was happy to keep the energy up and be the leader she knew she could be, hoping her Pokemon felt the same way as her and that they would be ready to follow her into the pursuit of betterness.

The Machamps had a better idea. One of them advanced forward, grabbing hold of Bea's arms and dragging her onto her knees, catching her completely off guard and proving hasty and impatient as he rammed his cock into her mouth. No wait, no restraint, no warning for what he had in mind, just a sudden stroke of powerful hips and the brutal glee of getting back at her, shoving her down onto his cock with a haste and a greed she wasn't able to deal with, panicked by the heat and the wickedness that came on, fiery, wild. It caught her by surprise, sudden, wild, so wicked and feverish in the offering of pleasure that followed, and Bea had no time to process what was going on before a fat gray cock was already spreading out her throat and pushing her limits.

There wasn't a second of sense to save her from the weirdness and worry that began in earnest. Bea tried to pull away, but Machamp had a lot of hands and a lot of leverage over her, starting up fiercely with focused, hungry intent. He let out wild groans as he slammed forward, as he thrust into Bea with something to prove, grabbing the back of her head and forcing her further down his cock with each savage thrust, subjecting her to his worst. Her hands tried to fumble against his thighs and push him off in vain, but he seized her wrists and tugged them into the air, holding them above her head and keeping her extra helpless while he worked to push forward while tugging her down his cock. Each wicked, wild thrust was a show of dominance, of rue aggression and hunger that had her faltering more and more.

Standing off to the side, the other Machamp let out some wild laugh, fishing out his own cock and stroking it as he shifted over to learn by Bea, who watched in worry at the way her Pokemon were using her. The other members of her team, cowing to the fear of what the worked up and aggressive Machamps might do if they tried to interfere, retreated to their Pokeballs in worry, leaving the two strongest of her team to do what they wanted. Inmates were running the asylum now, and they were determined to see through their most vulgar and wicked of aggressions.

The raw confusion and worry that came with getting facefucked by her own Pokemon surged through Bea, who found herself stuck there, choking on the cock as it hammered own her throat, as she took on this pressure and fell ever lower into the weirdness. She wished she was better prepared for this, but she wasn't sure she could handle everything that hit her, a rush of gooey confusion and panic she was stuck sinking deeper into, panic throbbing and flaring through her, demanding a lot from her thoughts that she wasn't sure she was prepared to give up to. And yet she had no choice but to try, weird as it was.

Drool strands dripped from her lips and from the fat cock ramming into her mouth, back and forth motions wildly demanding of her so much, and she was helpless dealing with all of it, scrambling in wild, desperate hopes of trying to make sense of tis all. Breathing was a struggle and she felt herself stuck in the deep end now, lost to pressures and worries that came on with senseless, powerful vigor. She'd never seen her Machamp in such a reckless state of aggression before, never saw him in a sexual frenzy or even needing to deal with such urges, and yet he was throwing himself into this with venomous desire, greed pulsating and aching, rushing on ever faster, ever rougher, subjecting her to worse and worse swells of escalating heat by the second. It was more than she could handle, a hopeless and foggy mess of pressures she just had to keep taking, had to roll with whether she was ready for it or not, and the more she gave in to these demands, the less she felt she could retake control of things.

Machamp didn't want to let up, is hands holding onto her, doing what he felt like he should have done a long time agio, and now it was all real, all forward. Direct, brutal motions and the savage pace of his wild hips showed off the desperation rising, a growing mess of hunger and wickedness he was able to push on with, wanting to make sure this was all happening right, that she was lined up and prepared to see this through properly. Eager thrusts forward and wild, rabid motions of strong hips subjected Bea to the mistreatment she didn't know her Pokemon wanted to give her until he was already in the process of degrading her.

When cum gushed down her throat, Bea felt like she had no warning for it, just the hot eruption of thick, gooey seed pumped directly into her stomach as she shivered and twisted and tried to tug away from all this growing pressure, a chaotic, throbbing insanity that wound her up and continued to demand so much from her, her focus strained and her head spinning about in hopeless confusion. She wanted to understand how to get through this pressure and commotion, but she felt incapable of zeroing in on anything sensible, just losing more and more ground to what the Pokemon was capable of as he held her down, choked her out a few moments longer on his cock before finally drawing her back and leaving her to scramble for desperate breaths, trembling under the worry and panic of being pushed so hard.

When the cock finally pulled back, Bea let out a ragged gasp of panic. "Please!" she gasped, trying to draw away from Machamp, who held her there. "What are you doing? Machamp, this isn't you. It's not r--" She felt the other Machamps seize her head, turning her to face him and ramming his cock down her throat, too. He had been jerking off to the side ,waiting for the right opportunity, and now, he shoved balls deep into her throat and came down it just as hard as the other one had, choking Bea out again under the brutality and certainty of what they were able to do to her. She was confused, scandalized, outraged, and left full of worry and terror over what her Pokemon were about to do to her next.

When the other Machamp pulled out of her throat, she was left a scandalized, ragged mess. "You're my Pokemon," she whined, confused and dizzy as she tried to ground herself, not sure what had happened or how to deal with it all. "What are you doing? You're not... This isn't like you." She didn't know how to grasp the situation, unable to understand how her Pokemon had taken to this mutiny, or for that matter why, but as she wavered about in dizzy confusion, she felt herself not actually doing anything to help herself or deal with the ways this was going awry. She coughed and tried to fight to steady herself. "What's gotten into the two of you?"

The one how’d waited for the other one to finish up first grabbed very abrupt hold of Bea and wasted no time in picking her up, the trainer fitful and panicked once more as she felt herself seized, hands on her arms and on her hips to pull her into the air. She kicked and flailed about helplessly, even landing some blows upon the strong chest of her Pokemon, but his taut muscle dulled all the impacts and rebuked her attempts to fight for control, as he grabbed her skintight fighting uniform and tore the stretchy black material over her groin, exposing her pussy and her perky bubble butt, which he proceeded to smack and swat at as he pulled her very abruptly down onto his dick.

The feeling of a thick, hard cock penetrating her threw Bea hopelessly for a loop, her voice getting caught in her throat as she received the harsh penetration, the slam into pressure and panic that she had no choice but to accept completely. Her body twisted under the suddenness of being filled, her pussy stretched immediately around the big cock and wasted no time in brutally laying waste to her. Machamp held onto Bea by the arms and by the waist, jerking her back and forth along his cock like a living fleshlight as he fucked his angers out on his trainer, in a position of absolute control and supremacy now over her.

"Stop this now!" Bea shouted, trying to regain control and push down her Pokemon's aggressive use of her body, hoping that she could yell some sense into him and slow this all down. But it wasn't working. Ever harder he thrust into her, fucking his trainer with a recklessness more ready and more feverish than she could deal with, a struggle that continued to take from her everything she had resembling composure or sense. This was excessive, weird, a hazy wreck of confusion and worry twisting around through her, pulling her into a chaotic throb of heat and bafflement from which she felt like she couldn't escape, unbearable surges of hunger that kept creeping through her, lusts tearing her asunder, and all she could do was give in to it.

There was a thoroughly demotivating sensation in getting treated like a sex toy by her own Pokemon. Bea's cries were ignored as he just kept jerking her along his cock, which filled her up stroke after stroke with so much dick that it was a miracle her petite body could handle all of it. The tug of her arms back kept her from reaching out for anything, having no leverage to hold onto, nothing to do to anchor herself amid the weightless sensation of being stuck in his arms and getting jerked along without a care. There was no way she would have ever been strong enough to contend with a Pokemon like Machamp, but even still, the degree to which all of her training had left her feeling so helpless and so incapable of doing anything at all sent pangs of embarrassment surging through her body.

The hard thrusts working up quicker and wilder at her body were tearing Bea apart, a thorough mistreatment that kept her desperately hoping for some shred of focus and understanding, but along the way she was just feeling worse, the big cock filling her to the brim, her body held so tightly in position for something so brutal and so wicked. She wished for a control she wasn't getting here amid the senseless and feverish mutiny her lead Pokemon committed upon her, and she wanted only to slow this down and de-escalate the situation, no matter how wildly and hopelessly it all spun out of control. Desperate for some shred of grounding and understanding, she felt lost. Helpless. Dizzily spiraling into complete fucking chaos with nothing to do but give in.

"Why?" she kept asking, but there was no response. All she got back were the hard groans and grunts of two Pokemon utterly on the war path, mercilessly claiming her without any care for how over the line it was or what she tried to say. This was all about breaking her down ,and every savage thrust was another step along the goal line of efficiently doing just that, breaking through and ruining her composure, punishing her for ever wasting their time, and this was a moment of complete fucking desolation now for the helpless gym leader stuck in the moment.

Feeling weaker and more hopeless brought on a myriad of other frustrations for Bea to deal with. Machamp's cock stuffing and pounding into her felt good, in the most infuriating and wild of ways. She wished for reason and control, but she was falling lower, a faster plunge into the panic and the terror of getting taken so harshly, thorough thrusts wearing down everything she was being subjected to in record time. Shakier breaths showed off the toll this took on her, as she winced ands hook hr head, stubbornly seeing to fight against the growing swell of panic and worry that was knowing she was starting to feel good, that this was becoming enjoyable in enjoyable in some fucked up way whether it was right or not, every step of this process ruining her more thoroughly and feverishly, intensifying what she was doomed to deal with.

The thrill of fucking and using his trainer after all of her defeats and her embarrassments was a potent joy that Machamp savoured thoroughly, every reckless and brutal thrust showing off the wild glee and heat of thoroughly despoiling and degrading this human and her incredibly tight pussy, which grew wetter in its hopeless surrender around his dick, treated to something more merciless than could eb helped, until finally, he was ready to give in .With one final, brutal slam down onto his cock, Machamp growled and heaved, hips thrashing forward as he pumped her full of cum, and the confused squeals ands creams of a trainer getting creampied by her own Pokemon so hard t pushed her over the edge of her own orgasm filled the air, a shameful exposure and a lowly mess of panic and throbbing confusion she was left helpless to face.

The throbbing shame of cumming from this wore Bea down a lot more emotionally than anything else had so far, left confused and foggy, so worried about what to say or how to deal with these emotions, how to pull back from them and find some semblance of understanding and reason. She was lost, aimless, adrift in the fog and the woe of the being treated like this, and as Machamp finally lifted her off of his cock, the ragdolled, white-haired girl looked utterly spent.

"We were just trying to do our best," was all she could sway, nervous and weary, a trembling mess unsure how to save herself from this weird situation and all of the frustrations that came with it, wanting to understand or pull herself out of this dismay, but stuck mired in the bizarre tension and all of its wicked demands. "Why are you guys... Are you mad about not going all the way? T-this isn't the right..."

Impatiently eager for more, the Machamps traded off their trainer, and Bea could do nothing about it, dripping with cum, legs dangling as she was taken into the arms of her other Machamp, who simply impaled her down on his cock again, pulling her in against his body and holding her, gipping her wrists and her legs while he slammed down into her twat again, stuffing it and flaunting the way her toned, brown body heaved under the aggression from this greedy and brutal Pokemon. She let out more confused gasps, once more helpless and baffled as she was thrashed and used by her own disrespectful team members.

"This isn't right!" she shouted. Everything Bea was able to muster came in broad, sweeping cries of panic, helpless sparks of panic and worry that didn't feel like they were grounding her properly in anything she could actually deal with, wanting so badly to try and stop this and slow down the pace that this was taking on, but every step of the way she was just desperate for more, hungry, wild, driven into a state of messy panic so fierce and so frantic that any shred of clarity or restraint she might find seemed gone now. Her other Pokemon had all fled, left them to do to her whatever they pleased, and the truly senseless, hopeless panic of realizing that she had nobody to back up her up kept Bea dizzy and helpless, trapped in a position of shaky surrender and woe from which she wasn’t sure she would be able to climb back out.

The steady lifts and slams of her body being pushed down onto Machamp's cock ensured Bea's cries weren't going anywhere and weren't meaning anything. Each step of the way, she found herself just a little bit less ready to face this, a bit less capable of dealing with all this commotion and this depravity. She couldn't fight this off at a reasonable pace, couldn't push through to let sense prevail or discover some shred of reason; this was about brutality now, and its sharply-focused intentions were all singularly coming down now on the line of making sure that Bea learned.

But without any way to convey to her what they were angry about, all Bea felt was confusion, worry, a pulsating plunge of dismay and ferocious panic that tore her apart and degraded her, forced her to confront the idea that she knew nothing about this madness and was completely hopeless in the face of its demands, falling deeper into this wild panic by the second. They just seemed out of order and out of line, senselessly claiming her and brutalizing their trainer just for the sake of doing so, and every step of the way, Bea felt the shame of being treated to that, of being ravaged and broken down by these those Pokemon she trusted most.

As Bea's struggles became more and more of a helpless, hopeless squirm of weak reluctance, the hands on her body began to tease up, a hand letting go of her hip to leave her held up by her arms and one hand around her waist. The other dragged along her body, exploring, indulging, groping her ass and ripping her clothes off, before settling on stuffing a gray finger into her mouth. Bea whined and tried wriggled, squirming in panic through the mess of panic only to feel him tug at her body and try to threaten her into obedience, flattening the digit down against her tongue and drawing it out slowly. His invasion of her mouth was direct and it was shameless, embarrassment throbbing through Bea as she got mistreated more and more, drool running down her chin as her mouth was forced open ad even her mouth was now a plaything to her Pokemon, not even used for sex at the moment, just dominated.

It kept her from trying to speak. They weren’t listening to her in the first place, but trying to talk with the fingers in her mouth would have only left her babbling, an unclear and embarrassing offer of things getting more helpless by the second. A confused and compromising rush of delirium washed over her, as the futility of trying to do anything settled in. Bea was a Pokemon trainer, a fighter, and right now, she was unable to defend herself against her own Pokemon. What did that leave her as? Going by how she was being treated, she supposed she was a fucktoy. It wasn't a good thing to think of herself as, but Bea was caught in a shameful situation now of dizzy and throbbing surrender, taught the hard way what she had to deal with and finding it harder and harder to make sense of this imposing and demoralizing mess. This was insanity, chaos beyond reason, senseless and imposing, demanding so much from her and keeping her deep under the mess and its pressure.

As the finger dragged her tongue along inside her mouth and tugged it out, probing in and trying to make sure she learned a vicious lesson, inescapable and demoralizing ecstasy ripped through her. This felt good in all the ways Bea didn't want it to, a feeling of complete surrender tearing through her and taking her for a ride, sending her into the spiral of chaos and surrender ever faster and stranger, left with no clear picture of how to pull back out of this or what she was supposed to do to make this all slow down. It just kept happening, kept ripping through her and teaching her the brutal lesson she didn't want, unclear still on what this even meant or what her Pokemon wanted from her, as all they did was grunt and groan and fuck her senseless.

Another wild and powerful orgasm tore through Bea with bitter and intense heat, a searing mess of want and frustration that showed off something truly helpless and wicked inside of her. She was weak, hopeless, collapsing under the weight of all this worry and this woe, desperate for some shred of focus and sense. Desperate for anything to save herself from the continued demoralizing demands and surrender that came with this mistreatment, wanting to understand but failing to, more and more helpless and baffled, wishing for some shred of relief or understanding while failing to find anything of the sort. Each dizzy rush of chaos felt stronger than the last, embittering and intense, breaking her down so thoroughly and so wildly that she couldn't think straight, wondering what to do to save herself or how to pull back from everything that continued to bear down upon her, and every step of the way she felt just that little bit more capable of understanding.

Cum flooded into her as she came once more, and the shame reached its peak, Bea shouting and whining, struggling around the finger that forced its way deeper into her mouth, wishing for some shred of sense and sanity to help save her from the grim truth of what was coming on faster and more wicked, wild streaks of panic and pressure setting her aflame and teaching her the hard way that she wasn’t going to get out of this now. She was stuck here, thrashing, hopeless, twisting, begging for relief and sanity where instead, she found only the continued crash of her thoughts and her ability to control herself, demoralized well past the point of sense now.

With a second load pumped into her pussy, Bea trembled and wavered, exhaustion beginning to set in and her body lost to the helplessness of what had been done to her. "Please, stop," she whined, shaking now under this embarrassment, wishing she had some shred of control or sense to help hold onto, some way to save herself. Instead, she was lifted off the cock but still held in place, and realizing where this was going, she shook in worry. “No, not again. I can't handle anymore."

The Machamp holding onto her hit the floor, grabbing at Bea's legs this time as he pulled her on top of him and lined him up along her body, seizing the backs of her calves and her thighs so he could pull her legs back and spread them out, her torn costume providing no measure of protection or coverage now against the way letting him slam his cock up her ass, and aware before Bea had been loud under the weight of everything being done to her this was a new step in volume and utter terror, a swell of hopeless panic reaching its breaking point now as her tight ass took the penetration even worse than her pussy had.

But her pussy wasn't given much reprieve either, as the other Machamp shoved dropped to his knees and forced his cock into her pussy too. He grabbed her arms, holding them up in the air, seizing one of her small breasts as he shoved away the tatters in the way and got himself much more firmly imposed upon her. There wasn’t' a second to waste, an enduring push into ecstasy that came on just too hot to believe. "It's too mu--" She tried to say, only for the Machamp to shove his tongue into her mouth, making out wit his trainer and silencing her as his dominant aggressions wound up.

Working together to ruin her Pokemon were determined, senseless, driven by greed and vigor more potent than she could have ever possibly dealt with, and every step of the way, Bea felt herself spiraling into confused surrender, helpless against what they were doing and completely incapable of mounting any kind of sensible, reasoned argument against it. Fat Machamp cocks wrecking her holes hit the usually rough and ready girl more intensely than she could handle in good spirits, subjected to a thrashing, bucking rush of dizzy panic and senseless depravity. Every step of the way, she felt weaker, less prepared and capable, more prone to letting everything that tore through her simply break her down.

Stretched out and used, recklessly filled with so much desire and panic that her body couldn't begin to handle all of these twisted emotions, Bea felt truly ruined, ravaged, her thoughts and her self-worth taking a horrible hit as she went from the Champion Cup semi-finals to unable to control her own Pokemon, their disrespectful and brutal treatments leaving her ruined, helpless, so worn down and hopeless now that she didn't have any way to get herself back on track. She had been ravaged, ruined, left a wasted wreck so done for and so helpless now that she couldn't begin to fathom how to pull herself out of this mess. Her Pokemon had taken control and treated her like a ragdoll to stuff their cocks into, and now, she had only one final, shameful step left to crash down into.

As the two brutal fighting types pumped their trainer full of cum one last time, Bea's eyes rolled back. She was helpless now, breaking down and giving up to what the Pokemon wanted from her as she fell into their clothes, enthralled and hopeless, wishing for some shred of reason where instead of understanding or sense she simply felt ruin. This final orgasm shattered her just like her Pokemon needed, left her tongue hanging out and her cheeks bright as the Machamp's tongue pulled out of her mouth, and she felt herself so lost and helpless that now, all she could do was give in to whatever her Pokemon wanted.  
****************************  
"Losing is for the weak!" Bea said, chiding the young challenger who had stepped up to her, only to be put down, her Pangoro standing over the weakened body of a Pikachu who had not been ready for her. "Don't bother come back here until you can give me a real fight."

For the past few months, Bea had become a very different kind of beast. After her loss at the Champion Cup, she vanished or a few weeks, from the public eye, and when she came back to resume gym leader duties, she was harsher. She had an abrasive attitude and openly insulted those she beat, her tactics more brutal and her Pokemon much more ready to trash anyone who fought against her. Even her own gym trainers were concerned, as group training sessions turned harsh and she began to stress winning and beating your opponent senseless over anything about self-improvement or nourishing spirits. Bea was a changed woman now.

Heading back to her locker room, she fell to her knees before her Pangoro and began to throat his cock, his reward for thrashing the opponent single-handled. She had indeed changed now, broken by her Machamps and now committed to two things: supremacy in battle at any cost, and getting powerfucked by fighting types until she broke in half. Her team fell in line, and they began to misuse her just as the Machamps did, liking this new way of doing things. When the Champion Cup came back around, Bea would be ready to win this time, and when she did, she was going to sic her Pokemon onto that smug bitch Gloria and destroy her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
